amame amor
by KeyLightwood
Summary: Cho Kyu Hyun es el nuevo integrante de Super Junior, podra recibir el amor de aquella persona a la cual amo desde el momento que vio?


a leer!

Cho kyu Hyun era el nuevo integrante de la banda Súper Junior, él era tímido ya que no conocía aun a ninguno de esos 12 muchachos.

-Buenos días, soy Cho Kyu Hyun-dijo muy nervioso a los muchachos de suju.  
Todos los chicos de la banda (excepto Leeteuk) se lanzaron miradas como de desprecio hacia el nuevo maknae.  
El líder Park Jung-Soo (Leeteuk), se acercó al nuevo maknae, le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo muy cálido y le dijo al oído -siéntete como en casa pequeño.

Kyu se sonrojo en ese momento y solo pensaba en ese momento que estaba estaba enamorado completamente de su hyung. Estar en los brazos de su hyung lo hizo feliz.  
Luego los demás miembros le dieron la bienvenida, ya aceptando que no había vuelta atrás ese maknae ya era parte de suju asi que lo tratarían como su dongsaeng y le dijeron que cuidarían muy bien de él.

Kangin dijo –vamos a celebrar la llegada KyuHyun- todos gritaron sí!  
Salieron todos juntos a cenar y todos estaban felices comiendo, cuando de repente Kyu ve a cierto monito actuando muy cariñoso con un pececito, dándole de comer en la boca, limpiándole las comisuras con comida sonriéndose entre sí muy tiernamente.

Kyu deseaba hacer lo mismo con Teukie, cuando ve que Leeteuk no alcanzaba la bebida Kyu se estiro rápidamente y se la alcanzo (Kyu estaba sentado al lado de Teukie).

Todos los miembros de la banda miraron raro a Kyu como si hubiera echo algo terrible, pero solo fue un gesto de amabilidad.

Leeteuk le agradeció y le beso la mejilla muy dulce y suavemente, Kyu se sonrojo al extremo que parecía lava ardiente. – Disculpen voy a ir al baño- dijo Kyu, levantándose rápidamente corrió hacia el baño.

Kyu se sento en el suelo del baño y se puso a pensar –Ash! ¿Por qué siento mariposas por tan solo ver Leeteuk-hyung? Y ese beso en la mejilla me encanto, sus suaves labios..No! basta de pensar asi se dijo  
Leeteuk entra al baño buscando al maknae.  
-Kyu que haces en el suelo?, te duele algo?, Kyu respondió en su mente – el corazón que muere de amor por ti.

Teukie lo agarro fuertemente de la cintura y lo levanto, -no tienes que sentirte avergonzado o incomodo, todos pasamos por lo mismo, ya te acostumbraras a los chicos, todos son muy buenos, vamos. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la mesa.  
Leeteuk creía que KyuHyun corrió al baño por incomodidad de los chicos, pero en realidad era por la atracción que sentía el menor hacia Teukie.

Llegaron a los dormitorios y Leeteuk reunió a todos en sala. –bueno ya todos tienen sus habitación compartidas pero Kyu no y para que se vaya acostumbrando… el compartirá habitación conmigo.  
Todos sorprendidos ya que como Teukie era el líder dormía solo, pero ahora dormiría con el maknae.  
Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, el eunhae se metió rápido a su habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta, también el sichul Bueno era heechul quien arrastraba a siwon al cuarto, el Kyumin como por harte de magia desapareció y sólo se oían ruiditos y quejidos en el baño. -bueno te ayudo a desempacar?- dijo tukie muy tierno -no, gracias debes estar muy cansado-kyu se sonrojó -de todos modos no podré dormir hasta que desempaques ya que es mi habitación, así que te ayudare- -gracias hyung y lo siento por no dejarte descansar- con rostro apenado miro al suelo. leeteuk le observaba como si fuera lo más raro del mundo pero hermoso a la vez, lo miraba de forma dulce y tierna poniéndose a pensar **"que pasara por esa cabezita?".** Terminaron al fin de desempacar las cosas del pequeño kyu. -ahhh! -Suspiro tukie-hemos terminando al fin, tres muchas cosas jajjaaj- - ja sii- respondió kyu -puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo tukie con inseguridad- bueno se que eres mi dongsaeng, pero no se qué edad tienes- -ah si, lo siento por no presentarme bien antes, tengo 17 años y los cumplí el 3 de febrero de este año y bueno nací aquí en Seúl- -oh interesante pequeño!, bueno ya es tarde así que descansemos.  
leeteuk se levantó para cambiarse y ponerse el piyama, se sacó la camiseta dándole la espalda a kyu. Kyu sólo pensaba **"oh! Es tan perfecto! Esas caderas y su espalda bien firme y sexy y su cintu...- Ash no, no debo pensar así!"** -no vas a cambiarte Para dormir?- kyu solo balbuceó aún perdido en sus pensamientos- -oh! Cierto que desibicado que soy, no debes tener la confianza de cambiarte delante de otros hombres- hasta que kyu reacciono- -que? No, no es eso es que...-fue interrumpido por leeteuk -puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres- dijo muy dulce tukie -claro gracias, ahora me cambio- y kyu llevo su ropa y se cambió en el baño.  
kyu salió del baño y su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta que no habían dos camas separadas sino una una cama matrimonial y tendría que dormir con junto con tukie. leeteuk estaba ya acomodado a un lado de la cama. -kyu ven a dormir- palmó un lado el lado de la cama que estaba libre- -ya...ya voy- con voz temblorosa respondió ya los dos en la cama tukie le dijo- descansa pequeño sueña con los angelitos y le beso la frente- kyu se sonrojó y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -espero soñar con algelitos como tu - **"rayos porque dije eso! Creerá que me gusta, bueno si gusta, parecerá tonto enamorarme de alguien que apenas conosco pero puede decirse que esto es amor a primera vista, bueno para mi lo es"** \- jajaja gracias por decir que soy un ángel, buenas noches- -buenas noches hyung- y kyu suspiro, su charla había finalizado como la noche también finalizo  
AL DÍA SIGUENTE  
Todo habían salido a sus actividades, menos el menor de todos ya que aún el Manager le estaba programando sesiones de fotos y cosas así. Se abre la puerta del departamento y kyu mira quién es. -oh! Hola! Cómo a estado tu día hyung?-dice kyu muy contentó por que se trataba de leeteuk el ángel que se robó su corazón - muy bien gracias y tu que has echo para divertirte?- - mmm jugar vídeos juegos, amo los videojuegos, quisieras juga...-fui interrumpido por que leeteuk lo abrazo muy fuerte -te extrañe pequeño- kyu se ruboriza y dejo de respirar pero de la emoción a pesar de que el mayor lo apretaba mucho.  
kyu respondió al abrazo del mayor rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, cuando de repente entra en eunhae al departamento y se quedan mirándolos, al instante los dos se separan de su abrazo sorprendidos, -hola chicos! Que tal les fue?-pregunta tukie si obtener respuesta por ambos chicos- kyu estaba rojo como un tomate. -felicidades! Gritaron los dos chicos,- añade un monito-al fin te encuentras a alguien no leeteuk?- ambos chicos rieron (eunhae) -no! Cállense! No mal interpreten un abrazo, par de pervertidos!- kyu miro a leeteuk y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí, hacia la habitación que compartía con teuk.  
kyu se sintió muy triste por el echo de haber oído eso que teuk dijo con tono despectivo, se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que el mayor nunca se podría enamorar de un hombre, y menos de kyuhyun, eso pensaba el menor y lloraba amargamente en el piso de la habitación. leeteuk entro a la habitación corriendo y encontró un cuerpito encogido en el piso llorando amargamente. Leeteuk no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo fuertemente ahí en el piso- porque lloras mi pequeño? Porfavor no lo hagas- -por que te importa que me pasa? O porqué lloro? Sí nosotros no somos...- kyu dejo de hablar y se sonrojó volviendo a ocultar su rostro sobre sus rodillas- -pareja?-continuo tukie la frase del menor-  
tukie alzo la mirada del menor y sostuvo su rostro y le beso con pasión, kyu con mucho gusto respondió al beso, eso hizo que el mayor tenga confianza en que será aceptado y lo agarro del suelo al estilo novia llevándolo hasta la cama, donde lo tendió con delicadeza y cariño. Leeteuk se posó sobre el menor besándolo salvajemente explorando su boca con su lengua, los dos estaban convencidos de lo que pasaría después de eso( ósea lo hard), comenzaron a quitarse las prendas, entre caricias y besos e incluso unos gemidos del menor. Kyu quería ser únicamente del mayor- Porfavor hazlo - dijo kyu muy decidido y con voz excitada, y con tono de picardía leeteuk le dijo- aya voy mi amor!.  
ya finaliza su placentera noche, los dos se encontraban abrazados y cubiertos por las sábanas.  
-gracias por permitirme hacerte mío- dijo teuk a su ahora novio- kyu se ruborizo Y teuk sigue diciendo - yo te desee desde que te vi amor- -entonces me amaste desde que me viste?- le pregunta kyu -si lo hice y perdón por no haberlo dicho antes solo que me parecía absurdo declar mi amor a ti cuando apenas te conosco, pero para mi es amor a primera vista- kyu sorprendió por lo que le dijo teuk al parecer pensaban igual! -jajaja yo también pensé en amor a primera vista- le dise kyu  
teuk le da un suave beso a kyu-te amo bebe- -oh! Estuve esperando por esas palabras- dice kyu muy emocionado y con una lagrimita que caí de su ojo - y tu me amas?-pregunto teuk -siiii te amo!- grito kyu feliz,se besaron muy apasionado y volvieron a relajarse en la cama -Porfavor amame para siempre-dice el menor- a lo que el mayor responde- lo haré amor.  
Y la pereja se queda dormida los dos con los corazones llenos de alegría y pasión por el otro. 


End file.
